


Baby Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Come as Lube, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, No that's not a mistake, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pregnancy, Top Keith (Voltron), Unplanned Pregnancy, pregnant Keith, speedy fast galran gestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which the functions of secondary sex dynamics aren’t universal.





	Baby Blue

“Well, the results of Keith’s physical have come back.” Coran announces. 

The team are all in the common room, doing whatever it is they do in their free time. Shiro is staring off into the distance, thinking presumably deep thoughts. Pidge, Matt, and Hunk are working on some kind of sciencey-techno-whatever thing as Lance supervises. Allura is talking to her mice as they braid her hair, and Keith is doing squats in the corner.

Hunk looks up from his work as Pidge and Matt continue to tinker. “Wow, already? That was fast.”

“Yes, ten-thousand years later and Altean technology is still in prime condition!” Coran says proudly. “Now, I’m going to have to ask everyone but Keith and Lance to leave the room. This information is of a highly personal nature.”

Everyone looks at each other, confused. 

“Why do I have to stay?” whines Lance. 

“Yeah, I thought this was Keith’s thing.” says Pidge. She’s looked up from her project now, curiosity piqued.

“Yeah, this is Keith’s thing!” says Lance. “Make him stay. I just wanna go to bed.”  
Lance gets up from where he’s crouched on the floor and heads to the door, before he’s pulled back by the hood. 

“Coran said he needs to talk to both of us. So you’re going to stay here and listen to what he has to say to us.” Keith demands.

Everyone else leaves the room, walking around Lance as he complains in the doorway. Hunk claps him on the shoulder and Lance gives him hopeful eyes before Hunk shakes his head and walks away with Pidge and Matt.

Lance steps back into the room and scowls.

“Fine, Mullet.” he grumbles. “Let’s sit down.”

They make their way over to the couch and plop down next to each other. Coran eyes them over the holographic tablet in his hands. He looks slightly nervous. 

“Well boys, the reason I asked the both of you to stay behind is because the results, they, well--” Coran trips over his words, unsure where to begin.

“You can just say it, Coran.” says Keith. “We’re adults, we can take it.”

Coran takes a deep breath. Exhales. “If you insist, Number Four.” He looks at his tablet again, squinting at it as if willing the results to change. 

“Is it like, a space STD, or something?” asks Lance. “Are we going to die because Keith’s alien genes did something to my fragile human body?” 

“You probably did something to me, not the other way around!” hisses Keith as he whips around to glare at Lance.

“Boys, stop.” Coran demands, voice even. He takes another deep breath. “I’m just going to come right out and say it.”

“Finally.” mumbles Lance.

Keith hits Lance in the side. “Would you shut up?”

Lance turns on Keith. “Unlike you, I have places to be.”  
“Where? In your bed, ja--”

“Keith, you’re pregnant.”

Both boys turn to stare at Coran, jaws dropped to the floor. 

Lance recovers first and starts laughing.

“What? How? That doesn’t make any sense!” Keith screams, looking distressed.

Lance laughs harder now, clutching his sides.

“Well, you see, Galra biology is different from Human biology.” Coran starts explaining.

“But I’m an Alpha!” Keith says as he attempts to smother Lance’s laughter with a pillow. It doesn’t work because Lance rolls off the couch and onto the floor with the force of his laughs.

“Yes, I was getting to that, Keith.” Coran says patiently, pulling up some holographic diagrams.

Lance has picked himself off the floor, wiping tears from his eyes as he reseats himself next to Keith, wanting to hear Coran’s explanation. “This should be good.” Lance places his elbows on his knees and leans forward, attention completely captured.

On the screen are three images. One is labeled “Male Omega”, another “Male Beta”, and the last one “Male Alpha”. Coran closes the first two and resizes the last image to take up the whole screen.

“Our boy Keith here, is, as you both know, half Galran.” 

“Oh trust me, I know.” says Lance, raising an eyebrow in Keith’s direction. 

Keith flushes and looks away. 

“Yes. And it turns out, all Galra have the ability to become pregnant, regardless of dynamic.” Coran pauses here, looking uncomfortable. But he powers on. “In Galran biology, omega, beta, alpha do not denote which organism is able to carry life, but how they may be able to carry life. 

Keith frowns. He doesn’t like where this is going.

“Galran omegas are penetrated in order to impregnate, while alphas become pregnant through having another’s seed travel up their penis.

“And since human male omegas are able to both produce sperm cells and become pregnant during a heat, Lance, as a human omega, some of your seed was able to travel up Keith’s -er-- organ and impregnate him.” 

Coran finishes his short lecture and all three of them sit in uncomfortable silence. Lance is the one to break it. 

“So… you’re saying… Keith got pregnant… through the dick…” 

Coran hesitates. “If this “dick” you speak of is his male organ, then yes, Keith got pregnant through the ‘dick’.”

Once again, Lance falls to the floor laughing. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Keith… harder…” begs Lance, facedown in his pillow and bunching up his blankets in his hands. His knees are holding up his ass for Keith to use.

“You like that, you omega slut?” Keith growls, pounding faster. “Not even on your heat, still so needy.” 

“Yes, yes, Keith! You’re so big!” Lance wails, tears dripping down his face from the intensity of the pleasure. “Keith! Don’t stop! I’m gonna--” 

Lance comes so hard it hits his chin. 

As he’s shivering through his aftershocks, thighs quivering and lithe muscles flexing, he registers Keith pull out. Suddenly, he’s being flipped onto his back and Keith is hovering over him, looking down at him hungrily.

“Not finished yet.” Keith says, fingers coming up to wipe away Lance’s cum. He looks at his hand, about to wipe it on the sheets, when his eyes light up.

Slowly, Keith’s hand drags down to Lance’s ass, rubbing Lance’s hole with his own cum. “Wouldn’t want to waste this.”  
Lance is panting, slightly concerned. Keith’s always had high stamina, but he should’ve been close to finishing by now. What’s different this time? Sniffing at the air, he gets his answer. 

Keith is in rut.

“Wait! Keith! I’m not in heat! I don’t think I can take your knot!” Lance explains, frantically trying to scramble away. 

But Keith grabs him by the hips, hard enough to bruise, pinning him in place.

“You can and you will, because you’re such a good little omega.” Keith says, low voice dripping with lust. “Such a pretty thing, so good for Alpha.”

Keith starts to kiss Lance’s neck in-between praises, body coming to rest heavy on top of Lance. The head of his cock prods against Lance’s hole, a teasing pressure, not enough to press in just yet. Lance feels his arousal slowly start to creep back. He whimpers and braces himself to do the impossible. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“So… are you gonna keep the kid?” Lance asks Keith on the walk back to their room. His hands are behind his head, hoping the pose keep the conversation casual. 

“Shut up Lance.” Keith snaps.

Lance looks offended. “Geez, I was just asking. Don’t need to be so grumpy.”

Keith reaches his own door first and punches in the code angrily. It whooshes open and Keith marches inside without saying another word to Lance. The door closes in the same way it opened, but Lance gets the feeling that if it were a regular bedroom door on Earth, it’d slam hard enough to shake the castle-ship.

Lance is left in the hallway, staring at the wall before shaking his head and walking six steps further to his own room. 

“Okay, whatever dude.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Life on the castle-ship doesn’t change much after that. The team is informed of Keith’s predicament, but after the initial shock, everything fades into the same easy acceptance as when Keith’s Galra heritage was first revealed. 

It doesn’t change much, except Keith never leaves his room. 

Coran tells the team that Galran pregnancies are easy, and there is nothing to worry about, so they leave him alone for the most part.

Lance still can’t stop the empty feeling gnawing at his heart. Is Keith okay? He misses the scent of his alpha. Wants to be held and scented.

Keith comes out for missions, of course, and diplomatic events, but nothing other than that. No one has gotten a glimpse of him for longer than two ticks. His logs in the training room are empty, and Hunk has to bring his meals to his door. 

After a month of this, things come to a head. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunk knocks on Keith’s door. 

“Keith, I’m just going to leave the food here like always.” He says, setting the plate down.

He gets no answer, not even one of Keith’s usual grunts.

“Keith? Buddy? You okay in there?” Hunk asks, straightening up and knocking again, putting his ear to the surface of the door. He hears nothing.

“Keith?” Hunk asks again, worry climbing up into his throat. He knocks harder, more insistently. “Keith? Answer me!”

Still no response. 

“Keith if you don’t answer me, I’m going to have to break down this door!” 

Silence.

“Okay! Here we go!” 

Hunk steps back, all the way to the other side of the hallway, gearing up to break down a door crafted out of superstrong alien metal, when he hears soft crying.

Immediately, he relaxes. But it is short lived, as he realizes the implications.

“Hold on Keith! I’m going to get you some help!” Hunk screams, running at full speed. He hopes it isn’t too late.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

It turns out that Keith is fine, but tired from the birthing process. And after the team congratulates him on the child and helps to clean up the mess in his room, they start making preparations for a party.

Keith is sitting on the couch, bundled up in some blankets Shiro and Matt draped on him, staring off into the distance with a look of deep regret on his face.

Lance comes up to Keith, carrying the baby in his own arms. 

“So what are you gonna name it?” asks Lance, smiling down at the baby as it sleeps peacefully. He pokes it’s cheek. The child is peachy and pale, nothing of it’s Galra heritage showing. It looks exactly like Keith, except for the hair, brown and fine like Lance’s.

“I don’t care.” breathes out Keith. He sounds tired, like all the energy has been leeched out of his bones. Lance can scent the slightly sour notes of discontent on Keith. “You choose the name.”

Lance stops poking to look at Keith. “You don’t care? Dude, you gave birth!”

Keith looks at Lance. “I said, you choose.” His dark eyebrows furrow together. “It’s-- she’s your kid too.” His arms shuffle under the blanket, crossing them over his chest.

Lance shrugs, brushing it off as he looks at the baby once again, happy to be given naming privileges. 

“I’m going to name you Stella, after my mom-- your grandma.” Lance declares, the weight of the situation finally dawning on him as he begins to cry.

“This is my daughter.” Lance says, through tears, hugging Stella closer to his chest. “I’ve always wanted a daughter.” He falls to the floor and breaks down sobbing. 

Keith watches them, sensing the citrus notes of Lance’s happiness. He’s happy for them, even if he’s too tired to show it.

“Wh-why’d you keep her an-anyway?” Lance manages to ask through his tears, attempting to stifle them in order to not wake Stella.

Keith doesn’t answer. 

Just when Lance turns around, ready to walk to the door and take the baby back to his room, Keith speaks.

“Because I knew how much you wanted a baby.” 

Lance spins on his heel to stare at Keith with wide eyes. 

Keith’s gaze is pinned to one spot on the floor, determined not to look at Lance.

“I love you. Even if we fight a lot, you’re such a good, kind, patient person for putting up with me. And you help me be better with people, even if I’m not always grateful. You mean so much to me.” Keith says. He sounds soft as he speaks the words, trying his best to explain. “I just. Wanted to give you this one thing.”

Lance steps closer to Keith, steps light like he’s afraid to break the moment. He drops to his knees once again, shifting Stella to one arm. Lance reaches out to cup Keith’s face, tilting his chin up so they can look at each other.

Keith closes his eyes, too scared of what he’ll find there. He can’t take the rejection. 

“Keith, look at me.” Lance says softly. “Alpha, please.”

Lance is using his omega voice. Keith squeezes his eyes shut harder, trying his best to resist. 

“Please Keith, look at us.”

Keith can do nothing but give in. In the split second before he opens his eyes, he braces himself for the disgust he’ll find on Lance’s face. Disgust for being such an atypical alpha, disgust for his cowardice, disgust for him, as a whole. 

But when he opens his eyes, he is met with Lance’s smiling face. Tears are streaming delicately down the gentle curve of his jaw, landing on Stella’s blanket. 

“I love you too, Keith.” 

And Keith can’t help himself any longer, after one month of forcing himself to be separated from Lance, he needs his omega, needs to experience his scent. He launches himself off the sofa, mindful of Stella, before burying his face in Lance’s neck.

Lance giggles, cradling Keith’s head and leaning down to scent him as well.

“I’ll carry the next one.” Lance mumbles, happy. 

Keith chuckles into Lance’s neck. “You better. It’s your turn to go through this.”

They move back, pulling away from the hug to smile tenderly at each other, at Stella, before leaning in and pressing their lips together, their happy scents warming both of them up from the inside like nothing else could.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d never seen a fic with this concept before and that was how I knew. It was my responsibility, my destiny, to make this a reality.


End file.
